weedsfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Seven
The seventh season of Weeds premiered on June 27, 2011 and consisted of thirteen episodes. Season Seven The season begins with ex-convict Nancy Botwin, having spent three years in prison. She is reconnecting with her family, who have spent the last three years in Denmark, and living in a strictly monitored halfway house. Silas Botwin tries to work as a model in Denmark under a different name, and Doug Wilson gets hired at a venture capital firm. Meanwhile, Jill wants custody of Stevie Ray Botwin. Nancy and Silas go to California for the custody hearing but they find out it has been postponed. After Jill denies Nancy the right to visit Stevie, Nancy arranges a deal with Jill's husband, Scott, to see Stevie via a webcam. Nancy meets Heylia James and tries to get more weed, but is greeted with a hostility and the threat of violence. Eventually, they reconcile and Heylia gives Nancy the new MILF weed in exchange for Silas Botwin cultivating it. Meanwhile, Silas is struggling with being kept in the dark about his father's true identity. Andy Botwin has an idea for a new "Copenhagen Wheel" bike and finally, Shane Botwin agrees to fund the idea. Shane also intends on using the Copenhagen Wheel business as a cover for Nancy's drug business that will resume when she returns to New York. Silas Botwin starts to become indebted to Heylia James as they return to New York together. Shane gets involved with the SEC in hopes of leaving the halfway house, and Shane befriends and works with an NYPD officer after taking criminal justice classes. Nancy visits Dmitri, the brother of her old cell mate, Zoya, so that he can give her more weed. While she is there, Zoya forcefully comes onto her and the two of them have sex. She later has sex with Dmitri. She later allows herself to be wired, in order to do a favor for the SEC (and hopefully get out of the halfway house). She goes on a date with the CEO of Doug Wilson's company. When she gets home, Zoya is there and is spilling information about their relationship and the drug business. She tries to muffle the wire with pillows, and leaves with the CEO to go to his house. After having sex, she tells him that she was wired, and he flees. Nancy Botwin sets his house on fire because she knows that given Zoya's history with arson, she will be the prime suspect and might be out of Nancy's life forever. Zoya flees to go to Vermont and start a pet boarding agency. Nancy Botwin gets ready to start selling drugs again but is too preoccupied with her personal issues to protect the file she has about her biggest competitor, Pouncy House. When Silas meets Emma, who claims to be a disgruntled Pouncy House employee, he offers her a job with their business. But after they have sex in his house, she sees the police report on Pouncy House and steals Nancy's computer which includes details of their business and clients. Nancy tells the SEC detective about Emma's involvement with Pouncy House, which leads to a police raid on Pouncy House. When Silas Botwin finds out about the raid he is angry with Nancy and accuses her of being too controlling. The detective finds out, through Emma, that Nancy only ordered the raid because she wanted to eliminate her competitor, and he promises to make Shane's life hell. Dmitri robs Heylia (her delivery was supposed to go to Silas, and Dmitri is trying to sabotage him) with a gang of his old military friends, and doesn't tell Nancy this plan. Dmitri later tells Nancy that the weed was Silas' and and that Silas planned the robbery. When Nancy tries to reconcile with Silas, he realizes that weed and Stevie are her only two weaknesses. He leaks information about her drug business to Jill. Jill tells Nancy that she she will report her drug business to police if she doesn't hand over custody of Stevie. Nancy refuses. Nancy and Jill go to Dmitri's apartment to get the stolen MILF weed. When they get there they find his friends, who are stoned. They tell Nancy that Dmitri was arrested for unrelated crimes. Nancy takes the MILF weed, encased in a giant stuffed gorilla. As the season ends, Shane Botwin hides his police academy hat from Nancy, who doesn't want him to go into the force. They all sit down to dinner. The camera changes to a rifle scope, and we hear a gunshot as the cross hairs go toward Nancy's head. 'Episode List' #Bags #From Trauma Cometh Something #Game-Played #A Hole in her Niqab #Fingers Only Meat Banquet #Object Impermanence #Vehement V. Vigorous #Synthetics #Cats! Cats! Cats! #System Overhead #Une Mere que j'aimerais baiser #Qualitative Spatial Reasoning #Do Her/Don't Do Her 'Main Cast' Mary-Louise Parker as Nancy Botwin Hunter Parrish as Silas Botwin Alexander Gould as Shane Botwin Justin Kirk as Andy Botwin Kevin Nealon as Doug Wilson 'Guest Stars' Jennifer Jason Leigh as Jill Price-Gray Tonye Patano as Heylia James Michelle Trachtenburg as Emma Karlin 'Recurring Cast' Pablo Schreiber as Dmitri Olga Sosnovska as Zoya Other Seasons Category:Seasons